


Anything and Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josh being thoughtful (literally), M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic friendships, Tyler is a restless little shit (but we love him anyways), just some late night joshler being best friends because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh liked to think, no, he enjoyed thinking. He loved to be alone in his thoughts without anyone around, but no one would suspect that.





	Anything and Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Short childhood au drabble.

Water kicks at Josh's heels as he swung his legs back and forth on the riverbank, a wistful smile placed upon his tightly shut lips. The young boy had stumbled upon this odd meadow a few months back while playing with out in the woods behind his house with Tyler. Ever since, the mocha eyed boy kept coming back, just to think. Josh liked to think, no, he enjoyed thinking. He loved to be alone in his thoughts without anyone around, but no one would suspect that. The dyed yellow haired boy seemed externally rambunctious and would always get into lathers of trouble with Tyler, his best friend. But catch Josh alone in this serene area and it's a whole different circumstance. 

"Josh! There you are! Your mom told me I'd probably find you somewhere out here!" Tyler- Josh's previously stated bestfriend - exclaims through heavy breathes as it becomes evident that he must've ran all the way to the 'not-so-mysteriously-hidden-anymore meadow (much to Josh's disappointment)'. Honestly, Josh doesn't have a clue how his friend found this area in the first place, it wasn't to large and was very secluded deep in the forest. 

"How'd you find me?" The boy who was know longer lost in this own thoughts questioned as Tyler takes a seat next to Josh, slipping his shoes and dirty socks off and matching his best friends motions in dipping their feet in the cool water. 

"It's some sort of sixth sense that I always sense where you are; I had a hunch," Tyler replies playfully; Josh giggles. 

Soon, they found themselves to be overcome with silence, much to Tyler's despair (he had never done well with the quiet), but to Josh's fortune (as he continues to think). 

"Whatcha thinking 'bout?" Tyler questions after a few minutes, not being able to bear the isolated sounds of only rushing water, birds, and the slight sway of the umbrella trees overhead- notifying of a slight breeze.

"Anything and everything," Josh responds nonchalantly, picking at grass and buttercups, smearing the oily yellow flowers between his fingers subconsciously. 

"Which includes?"

The mocha eyed boy looks at Tyler with eyes of confirmation- firm and sure. He replies in the same monotone voice: "Anything and everything."

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 3am, but I just had this idea.


End file.
